Neville's Merry Christmas (roleplay with TweetyGhost)
by VenustusLovesJames
Summary: So, as you can tell by the tittle that is a roleplay in which I was Neville. Enjoy! :) Happy New Year! Neville has a crush on a girl, Cassandra and apparently the girl likes him back. I thank TweetyGhost very much for this awesome rp, it may have some mistakes though.. Sorry for that...


_**A/N: Hello everyone! :) This is a really cute/fluffy/sappy/whatever you wanna call it, roleplay, I did with a really amazing girl. Her fanfiction name is TweetyGhost. This story follows Neville and Cassandra (OC) in their sixth year at Hogwarts, that explains Slughorn as their potions teacher and Snape as their D.A.D.A. teacher. :) Read and Review, and thanks for every one of your constructive comments. :) And yes, it's a Christmas story, lately posted :P ~Venustus**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters, except the triplet, belong to J. . I only use them in my stories, I do not own them. Cassandra, Lukas and Jacob Browning are entirely TweetyGhost's property, I do not own them. :) **_

~...~...~

**~Neville's Merry Christmas.~**

Cassandra Browning walked out of the detention room and slammed her hand into a wall, not caring about the pain which followed down her arm moments later. She cursed aloud before turning to look down the corridor. Her eyes felt upon a shadow at the end and she rolled her eyes. 'What do you want?' boredom easily noticeable through her question.

Neville shrugged as his eyes fell upon Cassandra. 'I was searching for you. Professor Sprout says something about an essay you had to deliver?' he said softly, replying to her question.

She sighed exasperatedly and ran a hand through her hair, not the one that she now noticed a bruise forming on. 'An essay?' she questioned, her boredom now replaced with her usual annoyance. 'Just great,' she muttered to herself, remembering to be nice to him.

'Yeah, on Mandrakes. She said you'd talked,' Neville explained, giving her a questioned look.

Cassandra turned and hit her head lightly against the wall before sighing and smiling weakly at Neville. 'Well thank you for that Neville,' she widened her smile somewhat.

"You're welcome. Shall we go back to the Common Room? It's getting late and we don't want Malfoy to catch us being out. Now that he's prefect, he just thinks he can boss us around." Neville said with a low groan, hating the fact that they'd made Malfoy a prefect. Out of all people.

She smiled genuinely at him this time and moved her hair from her face, glancing at her now bruising knuckles in slight annoyance. 'Yeah, I'll second that,' she smiled as she began down the corridor. Neville smiled, walking along with her. They soon reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Um... do you remember the password?" she asked, rubbing the back of her head with a weak frown – she had been in detention when they changed them and now kind of regretted annoying Flitwick.

'Ugh...' Neville muttered, scratching awkwardly the back of his head. 'No...' he said with a grimace.

She sighed, trying not to show any annoyance towards him. 'It's fine,' she smiled as she sat cross legged on the floor. 'Someone'll open it eventually,' she said in barely more than a whisper.

Neville sat down next to her, pouting slightly. 'I'm sorry, I spent all the evening out in the Herbology class,' he muttered.

'No worries,' she smiled whilst arching her back slightly so it gave a weak crack which made her smile widen. 'At least you know you'll be getting at least one grade,' she smiled over at him.

'Yeah... I suck at everything else,' he muttered softly. 'What about you?' he asked.

'You do not suck,' she smiled warmly at him and tucked her hair behind her ear as she looked at him. 'And I think I may just scrape something in Transfiguration at best,'

'I do. Well Transfiguration is my other favourite,' Neville smiled.

'Do not,' she smirked. 'Hey, arguing with a triplet is worse than arguing with a twin Neville,' she teased, leaning her head against the wall and looking at the ceiling. 'History of Magic'd be good if not for Binns,' she admitted.

'Yeah, a ghost teaching is really creeping me out,' he said with a shrug. He leaned back on the wall, closing slightly his eyes as he waited. 'Come on, someone to get out and let us in...' he groaned, getting a bit frustrated at the time it took the students to get out of the Gryffindor Tower.

'I think it's awesome, though Peeves'd be better,' she smirked. 'Someone'll turn up, I mean Lu and Jay know I had detention, so we could be here a while,' she shrugged.

'Nah, Peeves tends to make fun of everything, so Dumbledore would never hire him. Although it's fun to have him around,' he muttered softly, looking over at her.

'But Peeves would make as good a teacher as Lupin did ... maybe even better 'cause he'd probably prank the Slytherins,' she smirked as the portrait hole swung open, gaining annoyed comments to escape the Fat Lady. 'Aw,' Lukas chirped as Jacob looked over his shoulder. 'Look at the lovebirds,' Jacob smirked.

Neville scowled at both of them. 'We got locked outside, we're not dating or anything,' he hissed as he passed inside the tower, his cheeks blushing red. He was never going to admit to her brothers that he liked her, no matter how he really felt.

'Of course not,' the two boys sang together as Cassandra stood up and hit them both around the backs of the heads before slipping passed them into the common room. 'Very funny you two,' she smiled as she sat in the armchair and watched the fire. 'And even if we were it'd just be another boy to find love before you sados,' she smirked as they mocked looking hurt by the comment.

'Good one,' Neville smiled at her, sitting down on the red couch, eyes gleaming over at the fire.

'Why thank you,' she smiled, mocking a bow as her brothers sat on either side of Neville, sharing smirks between them across him.

'So, that's what happens when you get locked out of your own house's tower with a girl. Getting mocked by her unloved brothers,' Neville smirked, mocking Jacob and Lukas.

'Hey!' they mocked hurt as they wiped fake tears away. 'How could you say we're unloved?' Jacob questioned with large eyes as Cassandra smirked over at Neville with a thumbs up. 'The whole school loves us don't you know,' Lukas smirked.

'I don't pay much attention to what people say around here, and neither should you. It must be 'cause you're always trying to look like Fred and George Weasley, always the pranksters after they left last year,' Neville replied.

'Ah, but we have a secret weapon,' Lukas smiled as he stood up and hugged Cassandra around the shoulders. 'Yeah, we've got a girl with us all the time,' Jacob smiled as Cassandra pulled away from the middle triplet and sat next to Neville, sheltering her head in his shoulder. 'We'll they did have Lee I suppose,' Lukas smirked.

With a roll of his eyes, Neville left out a chuckle. 'They did,' he said softly. He kind of didn't want them to stick around, just because he enjoyed Cassandra's company better, and only hers.

Jacob gave a yawn and messed up Cassandra's hair as he stretched before Lukas stood up with a sly smile. 'Well little miss Detention goer seems to have found a place for the night,' he muttered to Jacob in a whisper that carried. Jacob smirked before standing up as well, just as Cassandra looked up and pocked her tongue out at them. 'G'night then our dearest puppy lovers,' the boys chimed together before wandering towards their dormitory, followed by a cushion thrown by Cassandra.

Neville scowled at them, blushing lightly and then looking over at Cassandra. 'Quite the teasers your brothers,' he said.

'You don't know the half of it,' she said with a smirk. She slipped her wand from her pocket and waved it so as to bring the cushion back to them. 'But I guess I should apologise for them 'cause they aren't gonna do it,' she smiled. 'So yeah, sorry about them.'

Neville chuckled lightly, 'It's okay, you don't have to apologize,' he said. He looked over at her and smiled softly, blushing a bit at her sight. Her eyes magnetized him, that cold grey that made her look so innocent and fragile at the same time, her dark blue curly hair falling down on her shoulders.

'Ah, but I do,' she smiled weakly at him and pushed her hair from her eyes, it have fallen there when she threw the pillow. She noticed his blush slightly and turned away, fearful that her own may show up. She bit her lip lightly with a sigh and sat back on the sofa a little more. 'So,' she said awkwardly, for the first time uncertain what to say.

'So...' he said, his foot starting to tremble, knocking down on the floor awkwardly. He took out his wand and cast a few spells to the fire to light it up a bit more.

'What do we have tomorrow?' she questioned, rubbing the back of her head as she smiled into the fire, the crackling calming her as it reminded her of home.

'Um... Double Potions with Slughorn, Herbology, Divination and Defence Against the Dark Arts. I might actually enjoy Potions for the first time, this year,' Neville said, remembering their whole schedule as he sat back on the couch, head tilting back. 'Ugh... I might start hating D.A.D.A again, even though I liked the D.A meetings with Harry. Snape's horrid at teaching them...' he muttered softly.

'Ugh, Potions,' she shivered, all that patience needed made her bored. She rubbed her knuckles lightly, watching the usual colours of a bruise fade into existence. 'So, if you have Divination I have Ancient Runes, the joys. Ha, yeah, maybe Potions'll be good for you this year. And at least if it's Snape in a room full of young witches and wizards allowed to use jinxes he may get his own lesson one day,' she smirked evilly as she slouched on the sofa a little more, her head just level with his shoulder.

Neville smiled, looking over her hand. 'Where did you hit your hand?' he asked softly, taking a small bottle out with a plant. 'Here, take this. Rub it on the bruise and it'll heal it quickly,' he said, giving her the bottle.

'I had an annoying detention and thus punched the wall as I left, it's just a thing I do,' she said softly, a frown slipping onto her face. 'And thank you,' she said weakly, taking the bottle delicately and unstoppering it with a little difficulty. She placed a little on the bruise, it was cold and she gave a sharp intake of breath before smiling slightly at Neville as she stoppered it again. She rubbed it lightly before kissing him on the cheek lightly in thanks. She felt a blush arrive at her cheeks and cursed herself mentally.

Neville blushed harshly at that, smiling like a dork as he whispered weakly, 'You're welcome,' when she kissed him. He noticed Cassandra had blushed too and he smiled softly at her, not knowing what to really say and express how cute she looked like when she was blushing like that.

She placed her hands on her cheeks, hoping to cover the colour before he had noticed it, and mocked rubbing her temples as if stressed. Her hair fell into her view and she could no longer see what Neville was doing. She sighed slightly as she bit her tongue in annoyance before sitting up a little straighter.

Neville smiled, leaning closer and softly removing her hair that hid her face. 'You look adorable when you blush like that,' he whispered softly, starring into her eyes.

Cassandra felt her heart race in her chest and she feared he may actually be able to hear it as she felt her cheeks warm once more. She rested her hands in her lap and turned to face him properly. 'Says the one who is basically the personification of cute,' she smiled weakly, biting the inside of her lip nervously at how cheesy that sounded, but it was true, no matter if she had said it before or not.

With a soft smile, his eyes roamed at her eyes, then down at her lips and then back at her eyes, hoping to give her the right message, as he leaned closer. She smiled slightly, realising what he was trying to do but thinking it more appropriate if it were on his terms. She placed a hand on his, closing her eyes slowly moved, biting his lower lip as he leaned even closer, his lips touching hers gently, eyes closing by their own, head tilting to one side. He kissed her softly, a deep red shade covering his face as he blushed, his cheeks burning up. She kissed back softly, feeling her cheeks turn a shade of pink she was certain she would hate. She could feel her heart in her throat, her thumb rubbing the top of his hand as she did so.

With a groan he pulled away as he heard a voice behind them. His eyes flew open, searching for the person that had talked. 'What now?; he growled.

Cassandra jumped up at the voice, her hand moving quickly to her wand out of instinct and a hard glint returning to her eyes as she pushed her hair, which had moved with her actions, out of her eyes which narrowed. 'What do you want?' she asked coldly, the voice being unrecognisable at the time due to her being lost in emotions.

'Chill, guys, it was just me!' Ron said, raising up his hands in surrender. 'Ron!' Neville exclaimed, trying to hide his face from the embarrassment he felt. 'What happened, why are you here?' he asked.

Cassandra's wand did not waver as her eyes adjusted to the light and she saw Ron. She raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to answer Neville and hoping sincerely that Jacob and Lukas had not said anything.

'I was searching for Harry, blimey. You really should go somewhere more private if you are to snog. Lavender and I use the Room of Requirement,' Ron told him with a wink, getting up the stairs to the Boys Dormitories. Neville blushed at that, making a grimace. 'Sorry...' he muttered.

'Yes, but Lavender then insists about talking to us about how bad of a kisser you are,' Cassandra muttered coldly at Ron's retreating back. She finally pocketed her wand and smiled warmly at Neville. 'No worries,' she said, hiding the blush to her cheeks by rubbing her eyes.

'He is?' Neville asked. 'He's always so proud of himself that he gets along with Lavender so well. Hermione's furious, she hasn't talked to him in weeks,' he added.

'Well,' she smirked before sitting back down on the sofa. 'She comes into the dormitory and insists about talking about it. I think they must have had an argument one day 'cause she started complaining about how terrible at kissing he was, it was rather entertaining... that was until Hermione came in. Has she really not spoken to him?' she questioned, worry was seeping through her words now.

'Yeah, she only talks to me and Harry. When Ron enters the room she leaves with Crookshanks in her arms and she doesn't even want us to talk about him,' Neville replied. 'She almost hexed me for mentioning Lavender, by accident of course. She gets easily upset.'

'Oh,' she frowned slightly, making a mental note to warn the boys off of her since she had been one of their favourite prank victims and then blaming it on the twins. She shrugged though, 'I'm sure everything'll turn out alright at some point,' she said concerned. She thought Hermione was always nice, if a little annoying at times.

'I do hope so. Their Christmas won't be very happy if they are fighting,' he said softly. He smiled at her, his hand stroking her cheek as he looked directly in her eyes. 'It is going to be Happy Christmas for us, though,' he whispered with a smile.

'I never thought about...' she began before his last words finally sunk in. She felt a blush creep back onto her cheeks and smiled, biting her lip nervously as she nodded slightly. 'Yeah, I guess it will be.'

Neville smiled again, leaning forward to kiss her. The clock in the Common Room ticked twelve o'clock, the Christmas Day had arrived and Neville pulled slightly away, looking up at the clock on the wall. 'Merry Christmas, Cassandra,' he said softly, taking her hands in his own, looking straight in her eyes.

**A/N: So that was it! Read & Review! :) ~Venustus**


End file.
